


all colored blue

by Pomfry



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Kathy is a useless lesbian, Light Angst, Teenage Dorks, and Maya is a functional bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Maya smiles at her, eyes warm like hot chocolate, and pulls her into a hug. "Nice to meet you," she cheers, and Kathy struggles not to melt into a puddle of flustered alien right then and there."Nice to meet you too," she says weakly. Maya smells nice, like sugar cookies and cinnamon rolls.





	all colored blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desolationofzara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/gifts).



> Hey. Zara said she wanted this pairing so here I am! Hope you enjoy!

Kathy is eleven when she first meets Maya. Back then, she was still getting used to being out of Black's grasp, to the idea of her grandfather being  _ safe. _ Back then, she still flexed her hand, thinking of what it was like to choke Robin, wondering if she  _ wanted _ to or if she did it because of orders, wondering if she liked it. Back then, she tied her hair back, traced the freckles on her face, imagined herself with green skin instead of sun tanned like she's gotten used to.   
  
Back then, Kathy wasn't sure who she was, not really. She didn't know if she wanted a peaceful life, to run the farm and stay, or if she wanted to go to the city, to join Jon and see the glittering high rises of Metropolis.   
  
Back then, she wasn't sure of anything.

  
  
\--

  
  
The day she meets Maya, she's in Metropolis for spring break. Jon had invited her, told her  _ it'll be fun, you'll see! _ Kathy herself had doubts. When she arrives in Metropolis, jean jacket over button up shirt with a long skirt and mud stained boots, she clutches her suitcase, heart in her throat as she watches the crowd mill around her.   
  
The only crowd she'd seen of this size is the refugees from her planet.   
  
"Kathy!" Jon shoves his way towards her, his smile rivaling the sunshine that lights up his hair. "Hey! Did you wait long?"   
  
Kathy breathes in, and, as always, Jon is a sunburst on her senses, filled with life and destruction in equal measure. She smiles at him, teeth white against her cheek. When she first chose this form, she had made her teeth pearly. Black had scolded her, his anger a storm on her mind, and Kathy had made them white. She breathes out.   
  
"Hey," she says, ponytail swinging against her back. It's gotten longer, more curly, and she should get it trimmed. "No, I didn't wait long. Just got off the train."

Jon beams at her, eyes matching the sky. "That's a relief," he laughs, and grabs her hand, dragging her through the crowd. He dodges other people with ease, barely even looking as he rambles.  "You're gonna love it here, I swear, Mom missed you and Dad too and Damian is here too-"   
  
Kathy tunes him out after that. Damian. Robin. The boy she strangled with a smile as Jon had watched, helpless, asking  _ why why why - _   
  
Kathy clenches her fist. She has nightmares, still, of what would have happened if she didn't let go the moment he had passed out. Cold skin, lifeless skin, unfocused eyes and a stiffness to him that is completely unnatural. Jon screaming, crying as he saw it, angry, red eyes turning towards her.   
  
Kathy usually woke up with tears, those nights, and never went back to sleep.   
  
The city is so different from home - either of them. Hamilton is quiet. Everyone knows everyone and secrets aren't really kept. And the other one -   
  
Kathy doesn't really like to think about it.   
  
"Kathy, you okay?" Jon blinks at her, eyes wide behind his glasses. "You look kinda pale. You sick?"   
  
She manages a smile, shoving the memories back. "No, I'm fine." When he shoots her a doubtful look, she flicks his nose. "You don't believe me?"   
  
He shakes his head, laughing a bit. "No, no, I believe you."   
  
"Good." She pulls on her suitcase, crossing her arms. "So where are we going?"   
  
Jon looks around before tugging her into an alley. "Well, I  _ kinda _ flew here and Mom would kill me if I walked back, so..." He twiddles his thumbs and opens up his coat.   
  
Kathy sighs heavily, taking his coat and shoving it inside her suitcase. "So you're going to fly us," she asks sarcastically, and Jon nods, holding out his hands. Kathy stares at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Jon, I swear, you never think ahead."   
  
"You love me," he replies cheekily, and she laughs, handing him the handle.   
  
"I suppose I do," she says fondly, and jumps into his arms. "Now take me to your home, it's snowing here.

Jon's laugh ruffles her hair, and then they're in the sky, clouds sparkling with ice below them. "You'll love Damian," Jon chatters above her. "He's really loosened up this past year!"   
  
Kathy curls into his chest, resting her head on his shoulders as her hair flies backwards. "I'm sure he has," she says, and - wonders. If she could strangle him again, if she could reach out with the powers she has and cut off his air. Wonders, like she has been for the past year, and Kathy still doesn't know the answer.   
  
She isn't sure she wants to.   
  
"Hey, put your hand down," Jon says in her ear, excitement and happiness in one, and Kathy doesn't even think of disobeying like she did with Black. She reaches down her hand and jerks it back after a moment.   
  
"Jonathan Kent, that is cold!"   
  
He laughs. "I know! But it's super fun to do it. Like in the movies!"   
  
Kathy blows hot air on her hands and carefully reaches down again, watching as her hand passes through the cloud.   
  
"From up here it looks like cotton candy and a marshmello," she says quietly, marveling at the sight of her hand passing though.   
  
"I know, right?" Jon takes a breath, tightening his grip before going in a loop-de-loop. Kathy yelps and snaps her hands to his neck, even as he continues talking. "Damian kinda hates me carrying him, but he's just being stupid like usual, and I  _ know _ that he likes doing this -"   
  
And they're back to Damian again.   
  
_ If he could be anymore obvious about his crush, _ Kathy thinks sourly,  _ then the world would implode. _   
  
The world is a light pink blended with a light orange, and Kathy watches it pass by her as they approach a skyscraper. A boy is waiting there, dressed in a green sweatshirt and skinny jeans, and Kathy's heart sinks at the sight of him.   
  
Damian.  _ Robin. _   
  
Kathy takes a deep, steadying breath, and tried not to remember the way he had clutched at his neck, face turning red, the way the wind at swirled and tugged at her hair, the way she had  _ smiled. _

"Damian," hollers Jon,  _ right by her ear, _ and she loves him, she does, but goddamn is he loud. Kathy grimaces and rubs her ear on her shoulder.   
  
"Jon," calls back Damian, "what took you so long?"   
  
Jon sweeps down and lands lightly on the roof, grinning as wide as mountain. Kathy quickly scrambles away and stands slightly behind her friend, eyeing her past victim warily. "I had to show Kathy the sights in the sky."   
  
Damian rolls his eyes but a smile lurks on the edges of his lips. "Idiot."   
  
Jon leans over to smack him lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up. Is Maya here?"   
  
Damian shakes his head. "Not yet. She has to finish calibrating her equipment."   
  
Kathy, despite herself, perks up, thoughts swirling at the name. Maya. She remembers Jon complaining about someone named Maya.   
  
Kathy purses her lips. "Who's Maya," she asks, and Damian doesn't blink.   
  
"My friend," he says. "She's the same age as me."   
  
_ So she's fourteen, _ Kathy translates in her head.   
  
And like she's summoned, someone shimmers into existence beside Damian, long limbs and a design that reminds Kathy of her home planet.   
  
"I'm here," she says, and takes off her helmet. Dark hair falls around her face, curling around her chin, and her smile is like a fox.   
  
Kathy's heart stops.   
  
"Maya," Damian says, turning to her, and he sounds exasperated. "Stop scaring them."   
  
Kathy laughs, loud and unrepentant, and puts a hand on her hip, tilting her head. Her eyes are the color of dark chocolate. "Ah, no. Jonno already heard my heartbeat, didn't he?"   
  
Jon nods, a bit sheepish. "I did."   
  
Maya's hair tumbles down past her shoulders, a deep brown, nearly black waterfall that shines in the light. She doesn't look like a fourteen year old, to Kathy. To Kathy, she looks like a model.   
  
And Kathy can't tear her eyes away from her.   
  
"So who's this," Maya asks lightly, pointing towards her. Kathy turns red.   
  
"Oh! This is Kathy." Jon wraps an arm around her shoulders and tugs her forward and  _ no no no, Jon,  _ **_no!_ **

Maya grins, teeth stark against her lips, and puts a finger under Kathy's chin, tilting her head up so she can look her in the eyes.   
  
"You're the one who strangled my bro last year," she asks seriously, and Kathy can't do much other than to squeak and nod. "Are you going to do it again?"   
  
Kathy shakes her head. Maya smiles at her, eyes warm like hot chocolate, and pulls her into a hug. "Nice to meet you," she cheers, and Kathy struggles not to melt into a puddle of flustered alien right then and there.   
  
"Nice to meet you too," she says weakly. Maya smells nice, like sugar cookies and cinnamon rolls.   
  
Maya laughs, pulling back and grabbing her wrist, dragging her inside. "Come on, the boys are busy pining." Kathy glances back, and, yep, Jon is red and Damian is shifting his weight on his feet. "Let's get to know each other better." The smile Maya sends her makes Kathy's face  _ burn. _   
  
"Okay," Kathy says, and she will literally do anything to keep Maya's attention on her.   
  
Is she hopeless and developing a crush? Yes.   
  
Does she care? No. She does not.   
  
"Good." Maya's smile shifts into a smirk. "Want to play a prank?"   
  
Kathy is in love. "Yes."   
  
"Awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
